User talk:Underscorre
Thanks Thanks for pointing that out, I just back from work and typically those forums are the last thing I check. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:18, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Permission needed to mess with my friend? He's my friend at school and I didn't know i posted it twice. I told him i was gonna post something on his xuser page ThrashedThrasher (talk) 16:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) irl I know how it would look suspicious because it doesn't say he can on here but we talked about it irl. ThrashedThrasher (talk) 16:57, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ? Do you have skype? I just like to be able to instantly communicate sometimes and occasionally things need to be discussed in a non-public format (I already have Empy on skype and you're the admin that's always on when he isn't). If you do, and don't mind adding me, I'll tell you my skype name so you can add me. If not, I understand. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 18:47, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I totally understand. If you don't want to bother with a new one, you can just add my name-minorityofone30. If you want to go ahead and create another account and add me then, that's fine, it's up to you. Just add me on whichever one when you want. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:PotM I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me. Well, it's hard to choose just one but...I nominate "I Am a Big Boy". Raidra (talk) 20:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I just heard from MrDupin, and he said it would be fine to nominate "Nothing Turns Out the Way You Plan". I apologize for the inconvenience. Raidra (talk) 20:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Gah! Ninja'd me! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Freestyle entries Thanks for the info! I don't know the odds that I'll be the first to review and rate a story, or the first to give it a six or higher, but if I am I'll be sure to use the template. Raidra (talk) 22:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, may you tell me why my story was deleted, I'm not here to complain or tell you that you were wrong, I simply wish to know what went wrong so that I can improve in the future. Question How do I change my username? ThrashedThrasher (talk) 14:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) SpartanAnsei (talk) 16:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to tell me that much. I'll look over my story more and look for ways to improve it then maybe try to get it back on the site. I really appreciate the honesty. Plagiarism No real need to ban as they've already checked out. (Although when I get back from work, I'll have to look over their other stories to make sure they are properly attributing the authors.) Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) a question on deleted pasta I have a question: My pasta was banned for not meeting the site guidlines. Is there a way to figure out which part I have been banned because of? Stickman500 (talk) 22:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC)Stickman Re: Freestyle Finals Thanks for letting me know! This is exciting! Raidra (talk) 00:17, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi thanks for the help i will now find a different site coz I sorta won't get anywhere here bye it's been a pleasure. Freestyle There have been some complaints about the big red text that were on the blog being an eyesore on the home page. I removed it and moved it to the comments, in case you were wondering. :No problem. (Only one user was complaining.) BTW there's been an update on the thread about categories that we found useless (but may not actually be.) I'm gonna be pretty inactive this weekend, so have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:55, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Hey, I was wondering if you could give some feedback on my latest pasta (since no one else really bothered to comment) thanks! RynaTheBush (talk) 02:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush RE: Your Poll It was a good idea. I'll do that for my Poll 3 and so on. I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 02:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Challenge Blog Comments Hi Underscorre, Just wanted to ask, wouldn't it be better if we closed the comments on 'Freestyle Pasta Challenge Official' page? I don't think we have a use for comments there any more, and as the blog is in Staff Blogs, it will continue to get attention. MrDupin (talk) 10:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Your signature I've been noticing very lately, you changed agin your signature. Once again? You already changed two times, and I, in my honest opinion, like the last one. Actually, it's not a problem, and I have nothing to deal with it; I just want to learn something. How can I customize my signature? Like coloring it, changing the font, resizing it, or any other sorts. I feel jealous to people who have artistic and uncommon signatures; I'm just here sitting in front of my laptop, staring at my vague signature quote. I wanted to spice up my signs, but I don't know how to. Does it have something to do with your position right now? Or even normal users can modify theirs? Expecting for your kind reply, as I'm very desperate to learn such things. I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 15:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I already studied the basics like coloring, so I only need you to teach me the more advanced techniques. Look, I'm very proud of that monster, but it also need some retouches, so I got that going for me. I'll just leave this message here. 16:54, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I couldn't help but notice what you wrote for Ruckus. May I suggest that you put it into a blog? It would certainly help other users. Just an idea. MrDupin (talk) 22:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair enough. MrDupin (talk) 10:15, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Freestyle finals Thanks for clearing that up for me :) I can't wait for the finals! :) Re: Re: Your signature Thanks for that wonderful tutorial! It was pretty helpful, and it's also very educational. Right now, I'll just leave this orange signature; the colorful ones will be stocked for future use. Thanks again! I'll just leave this message here. talk 13:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Blank talk page A user has blanked his talk page. If I remember correctly, it is against the rules. MrDupin (talk) 18:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Content Category? I noticed that the Content category has been added to this story. I did a quick check and I am not sure whether or not this is right. MrDupin (talk) 20:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the heads up. MrDupin (talk) 20:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Hey, Underscorre, thanks again to your tutorials. If you have some time, maybe you can post some more css tutorials (exclude the media-related objects). I feel very creative today, and I made a new signature, which I think looks a lot better. However, I still chose to use the font tag, 'cause it's easier for me to understand, and that's the first thing I learned before the span tag. Best regards. ↓↓↓↓↓ I'll just leave this message here. → 10:55, February 17, 2015 (UTC) The Winter Knight Experiment Hello, why has my "The Winter Knight Experiment" been deleted? I checked for punctuation and checked the guidelines before posting. I did not see any problems with the story, maybe the layout was changed when posted? (Explain please, because I hate it when a story of mine is removed due to no explanation whatsoever.) You just told me to look at the Guidelines, good helper you are. Jesus, I don't see a reason to post anything - anymore, why? Because you are just going to keep deleting my CreepyPastas. I don't mean to come off mean-spirited. I just want an explanation is all. Please let me know, if you don't, then I'm reposting my CreepyPasta as you have not provided any information to why this was removed in the first place. How about warning next time, huh? ~ Rockyz Concerns over Freestyle judging Hi. It doesn't seem fair to have one judge assigned to each group, there is a huge discrepency in the judging: you gave Whitix a 10/10 for Sheltered Life, but then Raida went and gave him a 7/10, barely passing. In my opinion you should have all the judges read each story and add up the scores. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Group assignments. Hey man, here is a suggestion for group assignments... what judge gets which group. Let me know if you're fine with it. If not, change it however you like. Group A: Blacknumber1 Group B: Underscorre Group C: Cyanwrites Group D: ShawnHowellsCP Group E: MrDupin Group F: Raidra If there are any further details to work out, let me know. Thanks. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:35, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I agree with this. MrDupin (talk) 17:41, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm Sorry. ~ Rockyz I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, I really am. Listen, I've had a lot on lately, just personal life problems (nothing that can't be fixed, I think) I'm an idiot for talking down to you like I did. UnderScorre, I appreciate your respectful reply, I'm really sorry for making such a scene about a deletion of a CreepyPasta. I guess, I should've done something about it, should've stopped. Well, I'm trying to apologize here; trying to say I'm sorry but also more than that. I'm owning up what I've done. You were right, ( I hate to make this sound cliched ) - But you were right. I should've paid more attention to the deletion and read it through again and again. Instead, I took my anger out of on a fellow-Community Member, a true User that means a lot to many on this Wiki. As an individual, I can only apologize like this: I'm sorry. As a team, or even friends; I can say more, and try to apologize with meaning. No matter what I've said ^^ I can't take it back, unless you forgive me for my actions. I'm an idiot, nothing else can be added to that. Because it's the full truth of what I've just done. I mean no harm, no drama, no anything, nothing. I'm here to apologize and fess up to what I said. It was a stupid thing to do, to write about. And I apologize as well as I can to you for it. ~ Rockyz Yeah, that would be about 6pm CST (I'm in Texas) I will be teaching class at that time but we end around 7:30 CST. I can join either later that night an hour or two later. But I will be here for sure. Sorry about the slight delay. Looking foreward to it. Thanks. Blacknumber1 (talk) 18:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Quick note about contacting the finalists Much obliged! Just to be sure, is it in a few hours, or tomorrow night? Either way I'm all set! Raidra (talk) 21:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! No, I don't mind at all. I'm on Eastern Standard Time, so since we're not on Daylight Savings Time right now, 7:00 PM by my clock is midnight on this site (as you noted accurately on your post). Raidra (talk) 21:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Typo On this locked page, there is a part (Others... Spongebob cartoons, episodes of iCarly or whatever, those shows came long after I'd made my break with Sid, but the style was all too familiar.) that does not capitalise the first "B" in SpongeBob. Because this is how it should always be written, I'm asking you if you could please capitalise the first B. Thanks, TheGamingSponge 09:30, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Yes, I will need help with arciving as I have no idea how to do that.Blacknumber1 (talk) 18:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Blog Posts When I go and see my blog page on my profile, my first blog is there. What do i have to do inorder for other people to see my blogs and pasta??? Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx (talk) 20:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx Hey man, Natalo said she just found out about the finals and won't be able to write anything until like Saturday and hand it in on Sunday or something. I say No exceptions. If they were meeting a deadline for a publisher, they wouldn't ask this. They would need to meet the deadline especially if they had ample warning. I say no special treatment. If Natalo cannot do it by the time allotted, then they're out. What do you say? If you feel otherwise, I'll respect your desicion. Blacknumber1 (talk) 22:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Underscorre, Hey I'm so sorry I screwed that up and you had to clean up my mess. Which is why I will never ask to be any sort of Admin. Thank you for fixing that. Blacknumber1 (talk) 02:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Finals Just wanted to let you know I've posted my freestyle finals story A Bad Night. I went a little long (2443 words) but based on what I could tell from the conversation discussing the rules I think I should be ok as long as I'm under 2500? Please let me know if that's not the case and I'll try to figure out how to pare it down. Hope you enjoy reading! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 07:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey, Underscorre, I recently edited the Feline Hypothe-whatever page for the Creepypasta Freestyle contest. For some reason, the spell check I have to help me edit will not let me edit this pasta again, and I accidentally deleted the first word of the story. Can you please rollback the second edit I made, the one that only took off three words? Thanks, SOURCECODE01 (talk) 16:39, February 20, 2015 (UTC) The Buzzing Story (Modification Error) As far as I saw, there was nothing that would trigger it to be blocked. It did have to do with TV, but it did not have any involvement with a Lost Episode or anything like that. Therefore, the only different thing about this pasta that I can find is that it had parenthesis in the title. Jay Ten created the page, and I see you posted the story. Thank you for that. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for both the copies and the compliment. They both mean a lot. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Cont. I will. I may not leave this site forever, but I feel that at the very least, I need a long break. In the end though, I think the problem lies with both A) a lot of the current admins' lack of professionalism and B) the way the QS is written, as there are too many gray areas that leave in room for admins to delete stories due to personal taste, lack of understanding, etc. rather than legitimate lack of quality. That's my input anyway. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Another favor! Hello! It's me again, and I have another request for you. Can you please delete my pasta Strange Mannequins? I'm reading some of my older pastas, and I noticed it was unpleasant, so I want to revise that pasta and repost it as soon as possible. I don't want to just change the entire content of the pasta without admins' consent; I think it will be self-vandalism if I do so. As always, I beg for your authorization after I finish revising my pasta. Best regards, LOL XD > Your friendly friend. < LOL XD I'll just leave this message here. → 10:50, February 21, 2015 (UTC) So stoked! I can't tell you how thrilled I was to receive your kind comments. Thank you. Here is a little thing I wrote up for the blog: I live in a cabin deep in the dark woods of Northern California with my wife and our two small children. I am a lover of literature and all things horror. I have entertained the idea of being a professional writer my entire life and am flattered at the warm reception I have received from this community. I am honored to have two pieces currently up for Pasta of The Month: The Abalone Thief and He Was a New Man. I recently started a Facebook page dedicated to the horror genre: literature, film, art, music, and of course our beloved creepypasta. You can find it here: Humboldt Lycanthrope. I am currently putting the finishing touches on a novel, so if anyone can recommend a good literary agent to me I would be most grateful. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my work and comment, I truly appreciate it. And thanks also to all the other incredibly talented authors on this site (you know who you are). HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Link If you haven't noticed I am terrible with computers and not tech saavy at all. So here is this, I presume it will work, if not maybe you can tell me what to do. https://www.facebook.com/pages/Humboldt-Lycanthrope/341637682691547?ref=aymt_homepage_panel HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:01, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Blog Entry As Requested Hopefully this works: I am a big fan of various films and literary works, but the genre of horror has always interested me more than any other genre. Although I would love to improve my skills and become a more professional writer, I also am interested in studying film-making and direction. I currently reside in a small town in New York State, where I write as a hobby and continue my education. I have written 5 stories for the Creepypasta wiki, ranging from shorter stories such as Peter's Morning and longer works like Forgive Me. I have helped critique and edit rough-drafts of Creepypastas people have sent to me. I’m very open to helping you edit your story, and if you would like to send me a Work-In-Progress Creepypasta for me to edit, simply contact me via the email below. AGrimAuxiliatrix@gmail.com Email Thing Not quite sure what you mean, but that is my email. Should I change that? AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : You have a very good point there, and I had never really considered that happening. Please do that. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:15, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hyperesthesia Group Winner - BrosephFritzl I was quite happy to wake up to the message you sent me. Great way to start a Sunday morning. 'About Me:' I live in the Pacific Northwest, and have been in the western USA for all of my life. I first became interested in 'creepypasta' back in 2008-2009, when I began to frequent a certain 'paranormal' board on a certain popular website. I've never been a terribly prolific writer, but the way that the most simple stories could instill dread was very compelling. Over time I developed a taste for them, with great pastas like Ted the Caver and The Rake showing me how variety of style can lead to the same, dread feeling inside. That said, I'm terrified of and hate screamer gifs and videos. For me, pastas are best served 'impending doom' style. 'About My Pasta:' So far, my personal pasta portfolio is very small but starting to grow. My first story here was Sounds of Survival, a piece on sound and what might hide behind it. Aside from that, my entries to this contest, Camera Nine and Malodorous, are good reflections on how I like to write my pasta; you'll rarely hear about 'heads on pikes' or other gruesome aftermath in my typical stories. I like to let the mind invent the terrors by building an environment for them. However, in this I'm very open to input. After all, ending every story the same way can become predictable, and the best creepypastas hit you unexpectedly! BrosephFritzl (talk) 18:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Talk Page Archive and Group A Winner Thank you for the offer. I'm gonna have to take you up on it as I have no idea how to archive. Thank you. Also to confirm Tyberzann did win in group A with Ghost Dancer. Blacknumber1 (talk) 21:06, February 22, 2015 (UTC) RP It's not a big issue really and it was the user's first offense. (As well as their first contribution.) I tend to ban when it is widespread or severe. I would leave the commenting policy in its current form as it's there to really hammer the point of not roleplaying home. (Just like the QS template mentions that reuploading a story will result in an immediate one day ban and we typically just issue the "reupload" template instead unless the story is of abysmal quality.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) How How did you do that with your name? With the fancy font and whatnot? Niteday (talk) 00:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) hello I want to post a poem, but when I try to preview it, it comes out as sentances other than small paragraphs. help? YouAreNotYou (talk) 21:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Finals Yes, he/she won. Natalo came second, Raidra third and Zarathustra last. MrDupin (talk) 21:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Freestyle Aaaaaa that's awesome! How many of my works should I give a description of? ~ Avenging Angel (talk) 21:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I am Avenging Angel, a contributor to this wiki since 2011. I am a fan of all things gothic and romantic, and love to invoke other emotions in my stories besides fear, although there's still plenty of that. Dystopian, hopeless stories are in fact full of hope for the likes of mother nature. I'm hugely inspired by the likes of Edgar Allan Poe, Sylvia Plath, John Keats, H.P. Lovecraft, and Lord Byron, among others. My influences are worn proudly in my writing, so if you're into those guys, you may enjoy what I've written! Hollow Heart - This is my winning pasta for Blacknumber1's Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge! The subject was Fairytale, and this is a take on The Steadfast TIn Soldier by Hans Christian Andersen. Heat Death - My pasta that got me into the finals of the contest. The subject for this story was false security. On a killing spree, it's easy to forget that the one you love the most may slowly be dying inside. Indigo Dream - The forest can take away life as easily as it creates it. Nature's beauty doesn't come without a price. Happiness - A man who's lost his name struggles to find himself in a post-nuclear wasteland. Spoiler: it's not very happy at all. I Didn't Mean It - One of my older stories, but it's not for the squeamish. Two friends go on a fishing trip in the middle of woods. They don't manage to catch any fish, but at least they have marshmallows... Red Moon - We are not alone, but they are a lot closer than one might think. Fire on the Rocks - A sonnet about a bird who's been through a lot in his life. (Please delete anything from this that would be redundant, such as if my winning pasta is listed next to my name.) ~ Avenging Angel (talk) 22:06, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Housekeeping So I decided to consolidate Parts 1-10 and the epilogue of my story "The Soldier" under one article of that name. I was hoping you wouldn't mind deleting the individual pages, if it isn't too much trouble (i.e. The Soldier: Part 1...The Soldier: Epilogue, etc) Thanks in advance! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:59, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Done EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi. sorry I haven't been able to get back to you. my computer is a school computer and i had to turn it in for inventory so I haven't been able to do the bio yet. I'm borrowing someones computer right now to write this but i assure you i will send you a bio in about 5 hours or so Supersatan25 (talk) 17:28, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Supersatan25 RE: Freestyle Greetings, Underscore, Thank you for informing me of my standing in the 2015 Creepypasta Wiki Freestyle Challenge, and for offering me a place in your Staff Blog. I am honored to have participated. I give you permission to copy and paste the text enclosed in the quotation marks below and use said text in your staff blog. Please do not add to or detract from the text I have provided. Also, I do not wish to advertise any of my works and/or creations on said blog. Thank you. “Hi, I’m Tyber. I’m supposed to write something about myself here, so I’ll tell you a story. When I was very young, I asked my mother “What’s the best job in the world?” At first she laughed and said “Not having to work at all,” then she said “The best job to have is the one you love.” My mother taught me to love writing, and my father got me into computers, and eventually game development. I owe everything that I am to my parents, and I want to recognize them here. I’d also like to mention my pals here on Creepypasta Wiki, who have helped me so much. I couldn’t possibly thank you enough, guys. From all of the awesome comments you leave on my stories, to just hanging out with me on the blogs while I was sick just recently, it all means the world to me. You know who you are, and you should know that you are the reason why I do this. And to the Creepypasta Wiki community, you guys are just awesome. When I first joined, I set my alias name to “The Outsider”. I think that is going to have to change, because I no longer feel like an outsider. You guys accepted me and my writings, and made me feel like a part of such an incredible community. It is my highest honor to be here, and I’ll remember you all for the rest of my life. - Tyber Zann” Tyberzannisultra (talk) 20:26, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, again, Thank you for the quick reply. I give you my full permission to place my finalist pasta "Ghost Dancer" in your staff blog. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 21:48, February 24, 2015 (UTC) My bio for the staff blog Ok. Here's my bio. My real name is Harley Massey, and I live in Harlingen, Texas. I am currently a junior in highschool and an active member of the varisty swim team and a violist in the varsity orchestra. I learned to read at three years old and started with "Green Eggs and Ham". I've been reading eversince and have been writing since I was about.....eght-ish. I started trying to write mystery stories because I was very into books like "The A to Z Mysteries" and "Jigsaw Jones" to name a few. I later migrated to "Goosebumbs" and "Christopher Pike". Currently I'm really into sci-fi books and am actually re-reading the Harry Potter series. As far as my stories go...I procrastinate alot. Which isn't good. At all. However, I do enjoy writing when I do, and hope to eventually get to sit down and finish my barely started stories. I won't go to into detail with them as they are still in the infancy stage and are subject to change. I will talk about my stories I have on here. I of course have my stories that I used to win this competition, Just Say No, a story about the cost of drugs, and Let Your Hair Down , an alternate ending to the traditional story of Rapunzel. My other works include Shadow Play , which is about shadow creatures who just want a friend, and will do anything to get one, and Remember Me? , a story about a "couple's" first meeting. The story "Remember Me?" I feel could have gone better, but it's there, HaHa. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my storyies! I also love to recieve feedback on my works as long as it has details as to why you feel the way about something instead of just saying "It sucked." If you have any questions or commetns or whatever, feel free to message me or leave a comment. Supersatan25 (talk) 22:32, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Supersatan25 No man, it was my pleasure. There's no way in hell I could have pulled it off without you. Thank you. In fact I didn't do much of anything. It was you that did the bulk of it. Thank you again. Yeah, we will see if it will happen in August. I might be in my new job as a missing persons agent. by then... Not sure yet. I hope the challenge happens then. Blacknumber1 (talk) 04:03, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Hey, Sorry about the reuploading of the story. I didn't see you deleted it. For some reason, my computer seems to love randomly switching modes and leaving out certain buttons. For instance, sometimes I don't have a source tab to edit stories, or like right now, it is. The other buttons decide to randomly turn off and my wikitext decides to work or not work based on the position of the stars apparently. I also have an extension called Grammarly, which I can't get rid of and sometimes doesn't allow me to post or edit a story. The "publish" button literally becomes non-functional. I am sometimes using beta VisualEditor, and sometimes other, more obscure or unidentifiable editors. Right now, for instance, when I click the preview button or just look at my work, it appears that I will wipe out your entire page with my monologue. Thanks for the benefit of the doubt! SOURCECODE01 (talk) 16:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Question about deleted pasta Could you tell me why The Blue Eyes has been deleted so I can fix it? Becouse this is the second time it been taken off the wiki. The second time i put it up people liked it so i just want to have it stay on so people can read it. ZoeVB (talk) 16:10, February 26, 2015 (UTC) It would be nice if you responded to me from the pasta you deleted.I just really think that pasta should be here at least as a troll pasta. Pasta Man Hey can you undelete the pasta it should at least be in troll pasta man.Denim717 (talk) 18:09, February 26, 2015 (UTC) MY FRIEND MADE A CREEPY PASTE THE OTHER DAUY AND U DELETED IT MY FRIEND MADE A CREEPY PASTE THE OTHER DAUY AND U DELETED IT. I THOUGH IT WAS REALLY GOOD THERE WAS NO GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR NOTHING, BUT YOU CLAIMED THEIR WAS SOME. I'M RELLY LIVVED AND HESE REALLY SAD. WHY DID YOU FLIPPIN DO IT. THIS WIKI USED TO BE A REALLY GOOD PLACE WERE PEEOPLE COULD POST GOOD STORIES THAT WHERE SCARIE. BUT NOW YOUVE CUM ALONG AND RUINED IT YOU CRITISE THINGS TO MUCH AND DONT CARE ABOUT IF YOU HURT PEPLES FEELINGS. MY FRIENDS HAVING TO MAKE HIS STORY ALL AGAIN NOW AND IM HAVING TO HELP HIM WITH THE GRAMMER AND VOCABLURY./ I89 BET HIS STORY WILL BE BETTER THAN ANY ONE U EVER MAKE IT WILL BE ON THE TOP PAGE AND NOT WON PERSON WILL CRITICE IT. YOU MARK MY WORDS. I REALLY THINK YOU SHOULD STOP BEING SO M,EAN , IM SORRY IF THIS HAS OFENDED YOU BUTT THIS IS MY OWN PERSONL OPINION AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT. IM NOT GOING TOO TELL YOU WHAT STOYR MY FRIEND MADE BECUASE IF I DO YOU WILL PROBABLY DELETE IT AGAIN AND BLOCK HIM AND SAY THATS THERES IS WRONG GRAMMAR. IM NOT HAVING IT, I WIL REPORT YOU TO THE HIGH ADMIN IF YOU DONT GET YOURE ACT TOGETHER BECFAUSE YOU HAVE HURT TO MANY PEOPLE ALONG THE WAY. AND BTW YOURE PROFILE PIC LOOKS REALY STUPID, JUST LIKE U1!111 :brb creating creepypaste.wikia.com LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:17, February 26, 2015 (UTC) *pulls out popcorn* Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:46, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Is this real? I certainly hope this person's friend writes better than he or she did, because if this is how the friend wrote, then the story deserved to be deleted. Raidra (talk) 00:49, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::BRB, trying to re-learn English after losing a majority of it by reading this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:24, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Pretty sure this is just a joke. The "111" should tip you off. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:12, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wow... This guy is just so uneducated. That's why he/she didn't leave a signature. I might add, this is also rude. If we find the one who posted this, well, we know what will happen next; grab the ban hammer! I'll just leave this message here. → 08:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello! This is just Flamestar00 here! I was just going to introduce myself and thank you for the welcome! I hope I can make a positive contrubition to this community :) Have a great day :) Flamestar00 (talk) 03:21, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Flame out So, I'd like a lot of explaination on why the Chuck E Cheese Special, Was deleted by yourself! The second it got put it, It got taken down. When you reply, Don't give me irrelevant information such as The Writers Workshop, I'd like a proper explaination from YOURSELF! :A clue for you, wide-spread capitalization and coding errors, a trite plot, and punctuation errors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:42, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Re archive As you probably guessed, yes, I will need help archiving my talke page- you know me and computers- Thanks! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Archive Thanks so much, buddy! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:03, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh shit I accidentally posted a reply in the comment section of The Long List and when I went to delete it and post it as a reply I accidentally deleted my whole story! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:28, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Never mind I don't know what just happened, but everything looks fine now. Thanks HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:31, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re delet That would be great, thanks. It looks a little confusing there like that HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:53, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: PotM It probably means little in the grand scheme of things, but I'd like to thank you for nominating my story for PotM. (Skip this next part to avoid emotions...) I wouldn't have accomplished my goals without your support and that means the world to me. Thanks for the support and also thanks for all the work you've been putting into this site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:30, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :God help you if you attempt to read the other 48 stories I have.... I've seen lesser man snap attempting to read the other ones (Which is why I have synopsis (synopsi?) for each one.) and be reduced to gibbering/grammatically defunct fools. Once more, thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) PoTM Nominations A user, ShadowHawk5, has nominated the same pasta, Journal Entries, twice in the row. I know this isn't against the rules, but I am pointing this out to avoid a situation like with the previous PoTM (Cure for Cancer), where it got nominated month in month out until it finally got lucky enough to win. MrDupin (talk) 10:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Reading deleted pastas? Greetings, I would just like to ask you a question. Is there a place you can go to in order read deleted creepypastas? Like an archive is guess? If not do you think this would be a good idea? ShizKoE2 (talk) 11:11, March 1, 2015 (UTC)